Don't Turnabout
by MetroidOnIce
Summary: PHOENIX WRIGHT 1 AND 3 SPOILERS And to some extent, Phoenix Wright 2. I've always loved Mia and Maya, I think they're adorable together as sisters and this fic is supposed to be their last meeting after PW3. Mia feels Maya needs to let go.


It seemed like a life time when Maya finally lifted her head up to her older sister again, she had learnt not to show her sadness, to show she was crying, but to keep strong if not for herself but others close to her; But this, this was too hard, as more the she kept back her tears, the more she wanted to cry and hold onto Mia Fey if only for one more last time

Without saying anything, Mia put her hand on Maya's shoulder with a touch only an older sister could do.

"Maya.." even though her voice was calm ,it was clear she was feeling the same as her sister, but she had learnt to control it within her limited years only a sad smile on the surface.

"Like I said to Phoenix, you don't need me anymore."

It took even longer for Maya to nod, a small almost automatic one as she spent every last moment with her sister taking in every detail of her. Phoenix may have done the same at the end of that trial months ago; now he lay asleep not too far from them in the Wright and Co offices, blissfully unaware of the conversation Maya and Mia had been having for some time in her bedroom.

"You have Phoenix," Mia broke the heavy silience once again, "He cares a lot about you, so you won't be alone."

"And Pearl." She said smiling, looking at her own borrowed body for the night.

Maya tried to muster a smile but it only came across weakly, but Mia knew where her heart was.

"Nick and Pearly, I have to be their big sister now." Mia smiled widely, even when upset Maya could still have her fun loving self.

"Still thinking having a whip for Phoenix, then?" Maya giggled and then her sister joined in, it was the best feeling in the world for Mia to hear her laugh again after everything that had happened those months ago; not only losing her mother but almost being killed had hit hard on her spriit. But she was getting happier, slowly but surely she was smiling and laughing again with Phoenix and Pearl on invistigations (Not to mention making him shake his head in doubt with her near-obsessivenness of burgers and her illogical approaches to cases), it wouldn't long until she was her old self again.

Maya stopped laughing and then sighed deeply. She so wanted to cry, she so wanted to hug Mia again; her older sister who had always been there for her. As if she read her mind, Mia opened her arms and caught Maya tightly into them, with her sister's warm hug on her once again, Maya finally started to cry.

Mia hugged tightly as her sister's tears flowed down gently, deep sighs and Maya's own hold became tighter.

"I'm so proud of you Maya.." Mia wisphered just above her sister's sobs, controlling her own urge to cry as much as her.

"You've grown up in these last few years, mother feels the same way." Maya didn't respond, she didn't know how to; she felt like she was looking over her dead body again like nearly three years ago when Mia was taken away from her so cruelly with so much time they were meant to have together, and it was taken in a single night before she even got to see her.

It was a while, but what always seemed too short to Maya when they let go of each other,. she dabbed her eyes with her blanket, she didn't want her sister to remember her like this, using all her willpower she stopped crying then looked back at Mia who had never stopped smiling.

"..How's mom?" She had no idea how Misty Fey was after the murder, it was a question she had hoped to ask when she saw Mia again but now was the last time she would have the chance.

"She's good, she's very happy neither you nor Pearl was killed that night."

Maya smiled, then a guilty question rolled off her tounge.

"Is she angry I'm thinking of-"

"Not being the Master?"

"Yeah.." she anticipated the worst, but Mia knew better.

"Of course she's not! She's proud of you whatever you're doing!"

The tears seemed to be in Maya's eyes again but she wouldn't let them flow, Mia moved closer and put her around her.

"She could never get angry at us, could she?"

But Maya wouldn't know, she had no memory of her mother besides a few months ago, something that made her depressed during the visit to the temple on only recognising the symbol and not the face of Misty on the scroll.

"Of course, you were too young to remember about the Urn, Maya."

"Urn? You mean that picture mom already carried around?" Remembering the picture in her mother's locket of a much younger Mia and Maya with the broken urn of Mystic Ami.

"I'm surprised I haven't told you already." To Maya's suprise there was a slight laughter in her tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maynie!" sang a 12 year old Mia in the main hall of the Fey manor, she was holding Maya's favourite ball in her hand as she saw her baby sister sitting down playing with her crayons.

"Mia!" she said cheerfully as she came into her view, she only learnt to talk not too long ago and Mia's name was one of the first things she eagerly learnt.

"Look what I have!" She bounced the ball on the floor, Maya's eyes widened with amazement and her sister shot her a large grin. "Want to play with the ball?"

"I want to play with the ball with Mia!" She stood herself up, only to fall back again, she still hadn't grasped how to do it right.

"We'll roll it on the floor, for now, okay Maynie?" She sat herself opposite and rolled the ball slowly and precisely at her sister, Maya looked on, held her hands infront of her and caught it, she clapped happily at her new achievement.

"Good girl, Maynie!" she said as happy as her sister, "Now roll it back to me!"

Eager to please her sister Maya rolled the ball back but with too much force and not enough aim and to Mia's horror, it rolled towards the magnificently crafted pillar holding up an ancient urn, even though it was only a small shake when it was hit, it was still enough to send the urn crashing down in what seemed like slow motion to the wooden floor.

"No!" screamed Mia, either the loud crashing or seeing her sister so distressed set Maya crying loudly, Mia stood up and rushed to the broken urn which a few pieces of it had flown away from the site of the impact and the rest laid in stone slabs.

"Noooo..." Mia repeated again in a strained voice, feeling sick at the sight of the one-time priceless family treasure broken before them, and with a air of desperation she started to dig at the shards.

"Mom's going to kill us... mom's going to kill us.." She said to her crying sister in a shaky and quick voice.

"I broke it!" wailed Maya loudly, very loudly in fact, loud enough for everyone in the Fey manor to hear but it wasn't that which caused Mia to put her arms around Maya; no, it was hearing her sister crying so painfully.

"...we can fix it Maynie.." She whispered into her ear, "The pieces are pretty big, no-one could ever know.."

"W-what about Mystic Ami?" sniffed Maya.

"..I hope she can forgive us.." she said before slowly letting go of Maya. "Don't cry Maya, it'll be okay!" She called, leaving the room to hunt for glue. When she returned Maya was slightly calmer but nowhere near as nervous as her shaking sister as she knelt down next to the broken urn.

"It will be easy Maynie.." She said as she crawled to her, "It'll be like a jigsaw, see? They're just big pieces."

It was far from easy. The fear of being caught (Sometimes she swore she saw a figure standing in the shadows) and her sister's crying caused Mia to stumble, misplace pieces and even chip a a few and her finger, it wasn't long until she was getting to breaking point; small tears in her eyes from guilt and fear twisting her insides as much as possible.

A soft clicking noise noise stopped Mia in her frantic rebuilding. What ever it was, she didn't have time to register it, but where it appeared to come from was standing the figure of Mystic Maya with her hands behind her back, eyes robotically fixed on the half-fixed Urn.

"..Mom.." whimpered Mia, Maya's wails got louder as they both realised they were in the deepest of trouble as the heavy air of punishment fell on their backs.

Misty said nothing, but walked up to the urn. She took gazed at it, then to the ball on the floor, then to Maya and back to Mia. She could feel her insides freezing and briefly wondered if she would have to be channelled to tell the rest of the story.

"So, who did it then?" Said Misty, calm, but with enough authority to make Mia feel weak in the knees as she struggled to stand up for her mother, a sickly taste was stuck in her mouth.

"..It..it--" She stuttered, what did she want to say? Tell the truth and say that her sister did it? She couldn't do that, she couldn't let anything happen to Maya. Whatever punishment was coming her way, even if it was a dispell from the clan, she would take it.

"..Mom.. I'm sorry.." she sobbed, "I broke it! I broke the Urn!"

"Mia!"

It came from Maya who had tried to stand up but once again fell down, "I b-broke i-t.. M-m-ia didn't!" she said between her heavy sobs, but Mia wouldn't allow this.

"N-no, mom, I- did it! I threw the ball.. its all my fault!"

"NO!" shouted Maya once again as loudly as a two year old could, really standing up now but only for a few seconds more. "I BROKE THE URN! MIA SHOULN'T GET PUNISHED!"

"I DID!" Mia shouted louder at her sister, "MAYA I B-BROKE II-T! YY-OU DID N-NOTHING!"

"Be quiet girls." Said the eerily calm voice of their mother, at once they both fell silent as the atmosphere grew more tense, but Misty smiled.

"You did a better job than I did," She said looking at Mia, the danger in her voice seemed to have completely vanished and once again turned to the warm and soothing voice they had both grown to love over the years.

"..W-what do you mean.." Mia looked and sounded as confused as her sister who were both, despite the new calm air, with the greatest of caution.

"When Morgan and I broke it.. we definitely didn't put it back together this well.." She said with a glint of a past memory in her eye, "Of course she likes to forget it ever happened.." She chuckled.

It took a bit of time, but the sisters felt a little lighter Maya's tears had stopped and Mia strugged with her courage to ask:

"We're not going... um, get punished then?"

"Ofcourse not my dears!" She said still langhing, seemingly urging them to join which Mia did with an almost forced giggle. "Every generation of Fey ends up breaking that urn at one point or another."

There was torrent of relief in both girls but another one was filling Mia; she looked back to her baby sister, even though she was very young Maya had defended Mia just as fiercely as Mia had done her; most siblings would argue over who had done it,but not in the way they had done so- they wanted to save the other even if it meant a terrible punishment for one of them. Misty seemed to know what Mia was thinking and gave her a small wink.

"I'm going to make dinner now girls, I will see you shortly."

As she was in the door way, Mia called out to her again. "We're going to finish this urn.." She said kneeling down to finish it again.

"I know you will." A brief glimpse of adoration was on her face as she nodded and left the sisters alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

".. I kinda remember that.." said Maya after Mia's story, vague images of the event flashing in her mind. Mia nodded, "Perhaps the scariest time of my life; if not just for my sake but yours."

The story had plucked many heart strings for Maya, even as children Mia was always watching over her; she knew what she was going to say sounded weak but she just had to say something about it.

"..Thanks sis." She said almost in awe.

"For defending you? You did the same for me." Mia responded simply.

It would be the first time Mia would do it for her, but not the last; Over her life until she died, she was always looking out for her sister, and even in death she was just a call away. Remembering this would be the last time sunk in again to Maya who felt the hours were slipping away far too quickly.

"I... remember, just after that.." Mia closed here eyes, she knew exactly what Maya was talking about, she could feel the pain in her voice when they both remembered when Maya decided to leave the villiage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sixteen year old Mia was packing her suitcase early in the morning. she had been to the town recently to buy some clothes that would help her fit in more with the new society she'd be living with as well as spending her life savings on new books for her new subject and was packing them away where a lot of space seemed to be wasted. As she was busy within her thoughts feeling like she was about to disembark into another world, she didn't notice her sister walking into her room.

"Mia?" her eye caught on the suitcase, wondering what her sister had finished packing. Mia barely gave her a smile, this would be the last time she would see her for a few weeks and things wouldn't be the same again; but she had to be brave, she had to find out what happened to her mother even if it meant this path.

"Hey Maynie, what are you doing?" she said in a tired tone.

Not responding, her mind on what Mia was doing, she answered with "What are you doing instead?"

Mia looked at her breifcase then ominously at Maya, she had put this off for so long now. Finally she had to say.

"I'm going away Maynie.."

"Going away... for how long?"

Mia felt herself shrink, like she was just told her mother was missing all over again- how could she do this to Maya? Put her through the same thing their mother did... but there was a difference a voice inside her that told her "You're doing it for both yourself and Maya".

She looked at her sister's innocent eyes once more, then put her head down as if the thoughts were weighing it down. Finally, she knew decided to take the dive; it was now or never.

"...Maya, I'm leaving." As softly as she could manage.

"...Leaving?" Maya repeated, she shook her head and then looked at Mia as if she had told an awful, awful lie.

..She hoped it was an awful lie.

"Yes Mayine..."

"But, but, you CAN'T!" She suddenly exclaimed, raising her shaking fists, "You're.. you're..going to be the Master."

Mia knew that wasn't the real reason she was upset, but it was understandable why she wouldn't say. She smiled a little bitterly at her.

"I love you Maynie, I don't ever want anything ever to happen between us like mom and Morgan."

"But it won't!" She wailed, her crying starting already, "I love you big sister, I'm never going to do that.."

This was the hardest thing she would ever have to do, despite their age difference and Maya being very young they had grown incredibly close, even more so when Misty Fey left the clan; Who stayed with Maya each night she cried for her mother when she was always on the verge of tears herself? Who would try to keep her sprits up even though it all seemed hopeless with Fey's reputation falling deeper and deeper? And who always said they would be there for their little sister? The same person who was packing up now and going to a school. It shattered her heart and broke ever last part of her spirit, but she had do this but hoped Maya would forgive her in time.

When Maya had realised her efforts had failed, she fell to the ground clutching her knees, neither sister could think of anything to say. Finally, after it seemed she had accepted the worst fate Maya spoke up.

"..Where are you going, Mia?"

"I'm going to a school, not a spiritual one..." Maya seemed a little shocked, not many people here went to a school that didn't involve spiritual activities, although Mia wondered how she'd react when she told her the reason. "To be a defence laywer, Maya."

"A Laywer? But isn't that what mo-"

"That's what mom was involve in, yes." She said as if reading the thoughts right from her sister's mind.

"But why?" She asked, after her mother disappeared she had started to have a bad feeling for anything related to law, now she could not understand why her sister wanted to join that type of profession.

"Because Maya, whatever happened to mom, why she left is everything to do with that case.."

Maya lowered her head then rose up with what seemed to be a new critical question.

"You're not going to disappear too... are you?" She said with an easily-readable look of dread on her face.

Mia couldn't help laugh, perhaps it was a build up from the last few depressing months, she shook her head and spoke with the most kind voice.

"Maya, I will alway be there for you, I swear."

Was it those words, or was a build up that Maya finally threw herself at her sister crying heavily as she had done many times before and would do more in her life. Mia hugged her as she sobbed.

"Mia! ..D-Don't go..Please..I d-don't care if you're not the master.. I just want you here." Her voice was as shaky as her body, Mia could only hold her tight and hate herself for doing this.

When Mia was walking out of the Fey manor to the bus stop trough a cold morning day as the sun had failed to break trough the icy sky, she zipped at her jacket and stared at Fey Manor.

She wished more than anything that Maya would be okay without her. A big part of her wanted to goback to the manor, throw of these normal clothes and get back to what she was used to. While she had never been totally sheltered and had enough experience of the world outside the mountain, she was always happier here.

She closed her eyes and held her body for warmth, it'd take some time but she'd get used to it. She'd get used to not seeing Maya when she woke up, or playing games with her, like she had gotten used to her mother not being there.

But another part, the more dominating part was pulling her here kicking and screaming. Learning the bloody history of the Fey Clan, as daughters, sisters and cousins were broken up as they all fought for the higher power of the Master. Things had always been tense between Misty and Morgan; while they never shown it publicy, there was always a feeling of tension whenever those two were near. She loved Maya too much for that ever to happen, while she could barely manage to be torn away from her physically, she could never have their bond split into rough pieces.

Maya appeared from the Manor in her coat, she seemed less worked up than eariler but still had a great sadness on her face. Mia hoped this wasn't going to be as painful as before and it wasn't; as she came closer she smiled which seemed to take a great deal of effort.

".. I never said goodbye sis."

"It's okay Maya," she whispered, "Its okay, you don't have to explain anything to me."

"..You're going to be.." she stopped as if the words she was going to say had cut her tongue. "...An awesome laywer."

"Well, all I can do is try." She said with a slight song in her voice, feeling a bit happier knowing her sister was supporting her.

"But you will!" Maya said clenching her fists as passionately as she had done before, "You're so smart, you're so fair, you'll.. you'll help lots of people! And you'll find mom, I know you will!"

The small roar of the bus was heard as she spoke, they both looked to it then back at each other.

"Well Maya... I'll come visit you on weekends." Maya nodded then held out her hand to Mia, she was holding a small magatama that all the Fey women would wore. It had belonged to Mia. She had left in her room thinking she would never need to wear it again, but it struck her as something more than a decorative symbol of their clan now.

"...Don't forget about us," she said fingering her own magatama, Mia took it slowly if only to hold her sister's hand then clenched it tightly.

"I'll remember you as long as you remember me." She said with a lighter tone than she'd had in days. Maya clenched her sister's hand tighter.

"So you'll remember me forever?"

"...Forever." She said softly, before reluctantly releasing her sister from her grip. Maya did the same and took one final moment to appreciate their sisterly bond. It was harder than ever to say goodbye to each other, neither could bring themselves to do it, so with one wordless look of love Mia boarded the bus to begin her new life.

The scene was burning in Mia's mind as she looked at the blur in the distance that was Maya, and for her sister herself, she would stay for hours in the cold going over it again and again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... And you kept that promise.." Maya said with a blank look on her face, she seemed to be talking to herself, "You... remembered me."

For the next few years Mia would come to visit Maya on the weekends, they'd go to town somedays where Maya had her first taste of a hamburger - something even to this day Mia jokingly wished they never went out for. It was depressing for both of them to see each other grow up but not spend much time for it, eventually when Mia had finished her stuides and was emplyed into a law firm, she had a bit more spare time for Maya. By that time Maya was growing into a woman herself but Mia would always have the same fondness as she did for that 7 year old handing the magatama to her at the bus stop.

"Of course I did," said Mia simply.

"...Even when you died."

It had come to that subject as they both knew it would back on that dark night 3 years ago that twisted Maya's life to where she is now and for Mia it was the end of hers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya had finished talking to her sister and was ecstatic going to see her again. That night after she got on the bus to the city thinking about the night. Burgers again, she was sure Mia would complain (always light-heartedly) about the amount she ate and yet never put on weight. She also wanted to meet this new laywer that her sister was raving on about, although she had a hard time imaging anyone being better than her sister. Phoenix...Nick? Yeah, it was Nick. She remembered he was supposed to be as confident as a flapping fish outside the Court but something else inside it. Well.. she'd have to see for herself!

Never would she have thought in a million years, or refused to think anything could happen to Mia; she seemed to be the eternal in her life. How could she ever know she'll be walking up to her sister's office feeling a stab of anxiety in her side? Or when she came to the door to find it open with the llittle light there was giving the most ominous glow? And a scene, a secret fear, one she never realised would be there when she found herself touching the body of her dead sister, watching the drips of blood that had dampened Mia's head, dripping onto the face she had love so much. Never did she expect to see her big sister dead that night.

"Sis.." She whispered as everything else seemed to disappear around her, nothing else seemed to be there except for her body; she wanted to touch her but her shaking hand seemed unable to move.

Everything went dark in her mind; the body infront of her seemed to be unrecognizable, it certianly wasn't Mia, there was no way she could die; she was Maya's big sister and she was always going to be there. She.. She..

But the dead woman in front of her came back into view, and realizing the truth two long tears slid down Maya's broken face.

Then, what seemed to be a small step in time Maya found herself listening to her sister's voice on the phone; how she wanted to there that night again, to tell her, to warn her, or just to say a proper goodbye to her.

And worst all, there were people who believed, no matter how much Maya loved her, she would be the one to commit the crime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya felt the shadow of that night lingering on her mind but her sister seemed relatively calm about it. It was then she realised just like she herself had done for Pearl, Mia kept a brave face on these things.

"I really underestimated him, you know."

"Nick?"

"Yes " She with the first time a little regret in her voice, "I will be honest, I wasn't sure about him taking your case' against the big leagues with little experience, but with a little help it ended with something wonderful between you two."

Maya nodded in agreement before the last bit stuck out in her mind.

"Hey!" She said puffing her cheeks as she usually would, "We're not like that sis, you know that!"

"I know! I know! Calm down, you're almost as bashful as he is." They both laughed together as they draw out memories of Phoenix ever shaken nature, until Mia once again put her hand on Maya shoulder, the touch seem to tell Maya someting she didn't want to know.

"...You're going now?" She said forcing her tone and head up; she wanted her sister to have the last memory of her as brave as she would be proud.

"...Yes Maya." She said heavily, she like her sister had been dreading this moment but she didn't belong here, it was time for Maya, like Phoenix before her, to let go.

"I-I feel like we're on that bus stop... all those years ago."

"So do I Maya.. so do I."

The small room seemed to have gotten even smaller, everything seemed to be colourless and with the reality of this being the last time she would see Mia in this life; her arms became limp and her breathing more laboured, she felt her soul was leaving her body, just as she did three years ago.

Sensing this, Mia tried again to cheer her up.

"But at that bus stop, we promised never to forget each other didn't we?"

"We did sis! We did.. I'll.. I'll think about you every day, I won't ever forget you." But this was not what Mia wanted.

"Let me go." She said sadly, those words banged around Maya's head like an eternal echo when she looked up to her sister once more.

"Let you go?!" She said as if she was just asked to kill her, "I don't want to do that!"

Mia's time was coming to a close, she knew what she wanted to say now; something to Maya she had wanted to say for the last three years, hoping these words would effect her as much as wished them to come true. She pulled Maya closer as she spoke:

"Maya, your life is only starting; mine is gone."

"No sis.. don't say that.." Wisphered Maya.

"These will be the last things I say to you in this life, so please listen carefully."

Reluctantly, Maya noddded.

"I didn't want my life to end, I had so many things I wanted to do and now I wonder what could have happened... Would we have found mother eventually? Would I get married... I would have loved to seen you as my bridesmaid, Maya."

Maya gripped her hand.

"Maybe you would have gotten married? I don't how I'd feel about my little sister getting married! The same woman I used to play ball games with when she was two!"

She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry..

"Or seeing you become the Master..." Her voiced trailed off but was quickly back to its light tone. "...or even going to burgers that night..."

Before Maya threw her arms around Mia begging her not to go like this, Mia started to speak again. "Maya, you have your whole life in front of you now... it'll be amazing, because you deserve it. But don't live within me sister; while I will always be watching over you, I expect you to live a full life, your own life."

She let go of Maya's hand and got up from the bed, as she walked to leave the room, Maya cried out for her to wait, loud enough for everyone on the street to hear. While still battling with her tears, she made her last gesture of love.

"...I ...love you, sis." she said with every drop of emotion she could manage and an easy smile.

"I love you too." responded Mia just as affectionately, and for the first time for years, a small silver tear trickled down her cheek onto Pearl's clothes.

Maya's life with her sister seem to replay over and over again when she left; from when she was young, to her leaving, to her death and to their last meeting. She still felt empty when she woke up after unknowingly falling to sleep that night. Rising from her bed she could hear Phoenix's voice in the next room, everything seemed to be a perfect morning after a heavy dream, until she realised quite quickly it was real. Closing her eyes the last image of her sister smiling was still there; on the bed the woman she had come to love, admire and adore was urging her to live, and thats what she'd do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Right, so this guy was covered in the blood, holding four knifes, his finger prints around the victims neck and he's dancing outside his office..and he wants me to defennd him?! Am I just known for taking on insane cases?"

Phoenix was going over a typically stressful case when Maya emerged from her room, cheerful, blissfull, and feeling something warm within her soul.

"Good morning Nick!" She said hugging him, which he did his usual surprised jolt.

"Maya?!" He said, happy to see her back, if even a little more fuzzy self.

"Mr Nick!" Cried a much younger and angrier voice, "Mystic Maya has shown affection to you! You should do the same!"

The "You should" was not a suggestion, but a command from the slap-happy Pearl who was waving her suprisingly strong nine year old hand in Phoenix's face, he quickly did as he was told. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Because a big sister has to be happy and look after you two!" She said smirking at Phoenix who always had an un-nerved look to this statement.

"Maya, but-"

"Mr Nick!" Yelled Pearl again, "If Mystic Maya wants to take care of you then you should let her!" She looked all sparkly eyed as she thought of this as a gesture of romance, "Couples need to care for each other!"

Phoenix as usual thought this comment would be good to let slide; he didn't want Edgeworth gleefully asking if he was having domestic problems again when he walked into court with a huge handprint on his face.

"So what are we doing today, Nick? Another case where you need me to solve it for you?"

"I need someone to solve this case because I certainly can't," he said darkly as he flipped the pages of the-seemingly-impossible case.

"Another case where you two use your love to over-come anything!" Pearl said again bouncing. Phoenix sighed.

"Lets go out for breakfast, should we?"

"Yay!" Maya clapped her hands, "We can go out for burgers!"

"Maya.. I don't think any one will be serving burgars in the mor-" He stopped and gave up. He didn't want to have to battle with her twisted logic.

"Come on Pearly, Nick is going to buy us breakfast! Make sure you order the most expensive thing on the menu!"

"Money is no object for Mr Nick when it comes to Mystic Maya, right Mr Nick?"

Phoenix mumbled into his work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later on the fifth of September, Maya, Phoenix and Pearl were at a very familiar grave. It was in the morning, something Maya requested, the sun had failed to break the ice-blue sky as they all stood in coats looking at the grave of someone beloved to each one of them. Phoenix was the first to pay respects to her as the new flowers were planted.

"My mentor and my eternal friend, thanks to you I am now the laywer I always wanted to be. Thank you Chief." They bowed their heads as they remembered what a woman Mia Fey was and always would be.

"Nick.." Maya said in a rarely used serious tone, "Could you and Pearly leave me for a second? I'll catch up with you guys."

They both understood, with a curt nod Phoenix left with Pearls to leave her with her sister. This was a moment Maya had wanted for the last few weeks, even though she was honouring her sister's last request and moving on with her life, there was something still left unfinished.

From her pocket she bought out a purple magatama; Mia's.

When she was cleared she made every effort to get this back from her body and had treasured it always as a mememto her sister, a memento for everything she had done for her. Memories of the day at the bus station emitted from the magent, almost feeling her sister's hand on her own again, slowly taking it. She would go on the bus and leave but Maya knew she'd see her again, no matter how long it seemed. She bent down and dug a small hole just underneath with her hands and then with one last act of love, she buried it. Maya got up and walked away from the grave, only to spin around with a bright smile.

"...Forever." She said, before running off to tease Phoenix about something.


End file.
